Fat Gum Files: Kirishima's Interview
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Pro-hero Fat Gum interviews Kirishima to work with him and Suneater. But why, between all the new heroes, he choose Red Riot? Was his job interview that good or was there an ulterior motive on his actions? Best enjoyed by those who follow the manga. One-shot, complete. Re-uploaded to fix a ton of mistakes. Please, enjoy.


**1 – The author does not own or have any claim over My Hero Academia, it's characters or situations. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – Opinions more than welcomed.**

 **3 - Please, enjoy**

* * *

o.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.o

* * *

"As the two of you must have noticed, the hero market in this area is not at its best – and we must be thankful for that. Citizens safer, job well done"

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu looked at Forth Kind, behind his desk. They knew his business was slow – otherwise, they would not spend their internship cleaning public gardens and playgrounds. There must be another reason for him to call his ex-interns that day.

"But I need to make a living, so I decided to enter on a partnership with The Armored Hero Yoroi Mucha and unite our offices."

"It's a good move, sir. He's on the Top Ten Hero Rank." Said Testutetsu.

"And has a manly beard."

"It will be beneficial for both, yes. Tetsutetsu, I want to work with you on the new office. Consider yourself invited for the next year internship, and we may think of something for your school vacations."

"Thank you, sir."

"Kirishima, congrats on the Provisional Hero License."

"Thank you, sir."

"Unfortunately, this means we can't afford you."

"Sir?"

"But I have a friend interested. I took the liberty of scheduling an interview for you at lunch today. Here's his card and the restaurant he will be waiting you"

Kirishima looked at the card. On the top, an orange logo with the letters FGHA – like everybody around, he knows the HA stands for Hero Agency. Under it, the name Taishiro Toyomitsu, the title "president – main agent" and the contacts.

"How can I identify mr. Toyomitsu, sir?"

Fourth Kind let a loud laugh go.

"Believe me, Kirishima, you will. Well, he will be expecting you at 12 sharp. Meanwhile" He pointed to several empty boxes at a corner. "Help me and Tetsutetsu packing. This place must be empty and ready for the next tenant the day after tomorrow."

The duo hesitated a bit. He was their former sensei, but neither were officially working that day, so…

Two of the four of Fourth Kind's fists landed heavily on the teens heads. With their hardening and steel quirks, all Fourth Kind managed to do was hurt his hands – again. He pretended not to feel it.

"Get to work, brats."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

More than once Kirishima thought of calling Iida to speed his way to his house. He barely exchanged a few words with his family, to find what he feared: one of his two only dress shirts whirling around in the washing machine. The other was on his dormitory room, back at UA. He opened his wardrobe. One UA uniform shirt and one too sporty for the occasion. He looked at it, and shook his head. Bakugou can pull out green and red, nobody else can. But maybe throwing the dark suit jacket over it… with no tie… Look at the time, there's no option. Practically ripping out the t-shirt from his torso, he splashed some water here and there, applied tons of deodorant and got dressed. The gentlemanly thing to do is to never let the other person waiting.

"Bye, mom, bye, dad, I have a lunch job interview."

"Oh" she caught a tear on her finger "It's so hard to see your baby growing up"

"Don't give them a hard time, son." he thought a bit "Or do."

"Don't mess with him, dear. I am sure he will have a solid performance."

"Of course he will. He is a Kirishima. Chip of the old block."

But the kid was already too far to listen to his folks bad puns.

Run, bus stop, bus, come on, come on. Out of the bus. He still had a few minutes before the…

"Excuse me, young man?"

He looked at a distinct woman, age just starting to show on her face.

"I am supposed to meet my daughter Himari around here, but can't find the address. Can you help me?"

Kirishima was really in a hurry, but there was only one manly thing to do. He took the paper with badly scribbled instructions.

"It's just around the corner, Okaa-san*. Probably one of those buildi…" He noticed her confused eyes. "Let's find it together, right?"

The search was short, but the lady didn't stop talking and showering Kirishima with questions. So, you're from UA? Do you know All Might? How is he? A few years ago, it was not like so. What do you think of Stain, it's Stain, right? And finally…

"Oh, thank you, young man, I can go by myself from here. 6th floor, is it? Thank you again."

Right, thought Kirishima, just a couple minutes now, I can still made it…

And a child cry stopped him. Near an ice-cream machine, a young girl, about six or seven, cried over her dropped cone.

"There, there, young one, no need to cry…"

"But I have no money to buy another one, Nii-san**."

Kirishima sighed and put one of his precious few notes on the machine. Well, Kirishima thought, Toyomitsu invited him, so the manly thing to do is to pay for his lunch, right? He was about to start to run again, when he sighed and tried to clean the sidewalk the best he could.

"Remember to always clean after yourself, little girl." He said, throwing the ruined ice-cream on a garbage can.

"I will, Nii-san, thank you"

* * *

* Basically, "Mrs. Mother"

** One way child refer to older people. More or less like our generic "uncle"

* * *

Right, now he was really out of time. He arrived at the restaurant, asked a waiter.

"Hello, I am Eijiro Kirishima, I am looking for…"

He looked at a nearby table, a big blond man waving.

A really big man waving.

"…Mr… Toyomitsu?"

"Yes, young Kirishima. Mr. Toyomitsu. Fat Gum. You may enter."

He walked to the man, who was already finishing an entrée… and in the table there were other three similar.

"Huh… hello, mr. Toyomitsu. I am Eijiro Kirishima. Pleased to meet…"

"Call me Fat Gum, Kirishima. Please, have a seat. Go on, you may ask anything from the menu."

It was nothing what the red-haired teen expected. Instead of the militarish feel of Fourth Kind agency, Fat Gum was wearing a simple sweater and jeans, his whole attitude much more relaxed. He was also much younger than Fourth Kind. For a moment, he wondered if this was the agency for him, if he could not try and look for a more… manly sensei. But decided to give it a shot. Fat Gum was giving him a chance, after all. He,thanked and, after asking for something he though was reasonable, cheap enough, the hardening kid tried to engage on the employment talk. Fat Gum dodged the matter, replying with small talk. Weather. If he knew that restaurant. He should try this and that dish. Untill his phone rang. The hero picked it up, smiled and changed the subject abruptly.

"But we're here to discuss your possible first job, right?"

Fat Gum smiled and got some papers.

"Your grades are not the best, but UA says you are very good interacting with people. Tell me more about what being a hero means to you."

* * *

 **ONE WEEK AGO**

"Thank you for your indulgence, Aizawa and Kan."

Eraserhead and Vlad King looked at the hero dominating the UA sofa in front of them

"You are welcomed, Toyomitsu. By the way, congratulations on the success of your agency."

"That's the reason I'm here for. May I be blunt and say it without wrapping the candy?"

Eraserhead was quick to answer

"Please do. I have papers to grade and hours to sleep."

"Do any of you see Endeavour as the symbol of anything? Number One hero, sure. But what can he inspire?"

"…fear." Was Eraserhead answer.

"I'd say though justice. No mercy. Ruthlessness. Maybe that's what this era needs." Retorted Vlad King.

"Ah, perhaps. A time of crisis may require lots of pepper on the chocolate. But afterwards?"

Eraserhead though about some of his students. What they would be symbol of? But Fat Gum was talking.

"I believe UA gave me what's next. Tamaki Amajiki. He can be more than the number one, he can be the symbol of a better, gentler world."

"He is already doing great for your agency." Agreed Vlad King.

"But I want him to be more. I want to give the world the true Amajiki." He got a chocolate from his pocket. "That's him now. Wrapped up. Without reaching everything he can be. I want your help to take this paper out of him." He unwrapped the candy "So the world can see what he's all about. Someone who stands for a better near future." He ate the chocolate. "Not the Symbol of Peace. Not the Symbol of Though Justice. But a beam of hope. That's what I believe. And I need your help."

"Proceed." Said Eraserhead.

"I need another hero on my agency. Strong knowledge of their quirk, sure. But that's not the most important. I want a girl or a boy who is a real people person. Who understands the others. Who is willing to do anything for their neighbour. Someone to understand Amajiki and make him open himself more."

Vlad King smiled. It was his chance to show his class could outshine class 1-A.

"Sure, Fat Gum. I will show you the files of a couple of my students who…"

"You want Kirishima." Cut Eraserhead, between a yawn. "Let me tell you how he is helping Bakugou without noticing…"

* * *

 **FOUR DAYS AGO**

Fat Gum was a bit unsure looking at the woman in front of him.

"Huh… understand, miss Misoji… you got stellar recommendations, but this is a new agency, and is my first time working with a" he looked at her card "…Psychologist, consultant, hero recruiter. I imagine mega-expert sums it up."

"It's a simple process, mr. Toyomitsu. I will interview your prospect hero without him knowing." She assumed the shap of an young girl and an older lady, before returning to normal. "My quirk allows me to increase or decrease 30 years of my age, allowing me different interactions with the subject. I will text you my first impressions and give you a full report next morning."

"Yes. Understand, nothing can be stronger than Eraserhead reference, but I am really interested on the psychological aspects of this one…"

"Right" She got a pen and pad "Exactly what matters to you, sir?"

* * *

 **THREE DAYS AGO**

After some pleasantries, Fourth Kind joked on the phone

"Eraserhead called me. So, you're going to take half of my best recruits in years, Fat Gum? Huh? A favor? What? Stale him at the day of the interview? Sure, I think I already know how to keep him busy, but why? I see… sly Fat Gum."

 **PRESENT DAY**

After lunch and a long talk, Kirishima was surprised Fat Gum invited him to his office.

"I believe the heroes should choose their office as well as the office should choose de hero. So, I want you to check the place, and your colleague."

Kirishima noticed the door was double the size of a normal one, clearly to accommodate Fat Gum shape.

"Eijiro Kirishima, meet Tamaki Amajiki. Amajiki, this is Kirishima. He may be the assistant I promised you."

"Wow, Suneater. One of the Big Three. We met at UA. It would be an honor to work with you, Amajiki-sempai."

Amajiki was surprised by the large, pure smile, contrasting with the shark-like teeth of the newcomer. A really warm greeting. Amajiki smiled.

"Heavens knows we need help in this office. May I say welcome already?"

"First let's talk" Said Fat Gum, already knowing he got the right person for the job.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
